Replaced!
by Colormyworld
Summary: Oneshot. KaitoxAoko. One morning, Aoko notices how strange Kaito is acting. Everyone begins to suspect something--has Kaito really been replaced? With appearances by Shinichi, Akako and Hakuba.


Warnings: OOCness, lack of spellcheck, minor fluff and cursing.  
Notes: This isn't on crack, really. Amazing, I know!

Replaced!

Everyone was baffled.

"Is it just me or is he less annoying today?" Keiko asked.

Indeed, Kaito was not acting like his usual self. He was sitting in his chair, looking over his homework. His _completed_ homework. That was typically a sign of something wrong.

"Perhaps he was given a sedative." Akako suggested, crossing her arms.

Hakuba shook his head. "Maybe it isn't him."

Aoko gave him a skeptical look. "Guys, Kaito is just having an off day. The history test today is making him nervous. He hasn't been drugged or replaced by a robot." Keiko opened her mouth to reply but Aoko interrupted. "Or a clone."

Keiko closed her mouth, disappointed.

"Want proof? I'll show you that it's Kaito..." Aoko said, approaching her longtime best friend.

"Hey, I heard about the Kid heist last night. Did you go again?"

The brunette teenager turned to look at her and an expression of pure horror crossed his face. "Yes..." He said through gritted teeth. "I did go to the heist."

Okay, that wasn't normal for Kaito. Why did he hate heists all of a sudden? This was strange.

Nervously, she tugged on his cheek and his face slumped. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to make sure you're really Kaito..." Aoko said, embarrassed.

"I never said I was." He replied, one eye twitching slightly.

"But you are, right?" Aoko let the question hang in the air for a moment.

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm just a victim of blackmail."

Aoko stared, wondering if this was another prank of Kaito's.

The brunette boy before her sighed. "Your best friend didn't want to take his test so he threatened to reveal some photos of my..." He paused. "He threatened to reveal photos from my youth if I didn't replace him and take the test for him. I'm Shinichi Kudo." He explained.

Aoko's mouth opened slightly.

"Wait, are you his girlfriend?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"N-no!" Aoko said immediately, blushing madly. "I'm not in love with Kaito! Why would you say that?"

"I didn't say that..." He sweat-dropped.

"I mean he's a big, nasty prankster jerk who flips my skirt and flirts with girls and likes my father's greatest enemy. How could I l-love him...?" Aoko stuttered. "I mean, he's cute and caring sometimes. But he's usually not. No, that's not true. He always watches out for me..."

He sighed again and leaned over to flip her skirt. "I _am_ cute and caring..." He admitted.

As she realized that it really _was_ Kaito she was speaking to, Aoko turned absolutely bright red. "Y-you!"

"I'm really tired today so I thought I'd make a game of it. The 'surprise Aoko by flipping her skirt at a random moment' game." Kaito explained, smiling wide. "I don't know why I'm so sleepy, really...I had plenty of sleep last night. By the way, I love your starry panties."

Aoko grabbed the nearest mop and began to chase him around the room.

Hakuba turned to Akako. "Koizumi, did you cast a spell on Kuroba again to sedate him?"

The redhead witch stared at him for a moment before laughing maniacally. "Ho ho ho ho ho, is it not brilliant? I could offer you some of the potion version for 500 yen a bottle."

Saguru Hakuba considered before taking out his wallet. "I'll take ten."

X

Nakamori sweat-dropped as he watched Kid sway lazily from side to side as he danced on the roof. Finally, he fell to the floor with a BANG!

"Hakuba...nice idea on the sleeping potion." Nakamori was glad to thank the man responsible for Kid's capture.

Hakuba nodded, quite proud of himself.

Nakamori headed to the unconscious thief. "Time to finally unmask you, Kid..."

Unfortunately, before he could a cloud of smoke stretched across the rooftop and when it cleared out, Kid was gone.

As the police scrambled to find the missing thief, Shinichi Kudo hid with said unconscious thief beside him behind a pile of tarp.

"Damn blackmail...I'd better get at least four of those photo negatives after this."

**X X X**


End file.
